memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
]] The planet Mars is the fourth planet of the Sol system, located in Sector 001 of the Alpha Quadrant. Astronomical data Location *Alpha Quadrant ** Sol Sector (Sector 001) *** Sol System Name(s) * Sol IV * Mars Moon(s) Mars has two small moons named Phobos and Deimos. History , Martian insects]] Due to its similarity with Earth, scientists believed it might hold life as well. In the early years of space exploration, various theories and projects were made to justify this. Eventually, scientists from Earth discovered microscopic evidence of ancient life on Mars in 1996. Larger fossils were discovered in the 21st century. ( ) :The two insects were seen on a library computer viewscreen in TNG Season 1. The okudagram images were taken from art in the ''Spaceflight Chronology.'' :The accompanying text further states that those fossils were silicon-based and unearthed by a sandstorm in the year 2021. The creatures were about three cm long and their age was estimated at several million years. In 1947, several members of the United States military thought Quark, Rom and Nog were from Mars. Jeff Carlson and Faith Garland wondered if they might be able to have their honeymoon there. ( ) In 1997 the NASA rover Sojourner became the first craft to explore Mars; the location later became a Mars Heritage Site. In 2032, a manned Earth mission to Mars, the Ares IV, took place under the command of Lieutenant John Kelly. ( ; ) In 2372, Captain Benjamin Sisko and Constable Odo planned for Joseph Sisko and Jake Sisko to take a transport to Mars to avoid being caught in Admiral Leyton's coup d'état. ( ) Political As the first Human colony on Mars was established in 2103, the Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies were an important step in the pursuit of individual rights. Utopia Planitia was established along with the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in geo-synchrynous orbit above, where many famous vessels including the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] were built. Mars was also an important part in the defense of the Sol system and the location of the Mars Defense Perimeter. (TOS: "Court Martial"; TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds"; Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) :It is not clear when the Martian colonies joined the United Federation of Planets. Terraforming Mars was the first planet to be terraformed by Humans. Colonists originally dwelt within domed cities while the verteron array was used to redirect comets and asteroids towards the Red Planet to impact in the polar caps. This freed carbon dioxide and released it into the atmosphere, increasing the planet's temperature and water volume. By 2155, conditions in the lowlands of the Martian surface were sufficiently altered to allow Humans to roam freely without heavy environmental suits. ( ) Literature Mars was often featured in science fiction stories of the 20th century. In 1953, Benny Russell met a vendor in Harlem who found "men from Mars" to be unrealistic. After Douglas Pabst told Russell an African-American in charge of a space station was "not believable", Herbert Rossoff angrily retorted "and men from Mars are?" ( ) Alternate timelines Mars of 2371 was affected by the death of Gabriel Bell in 2024. ( ) People * Alfonse Pacelli * Helene Pacelli * Salvatore Pacelli * Lydia Romaine * Mira Romaine * Simon Tarses See also * Ares IV * Carl Sagan Memorial Station * Martian colonies ** Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies ** Martian Colony 3 ** Utopia Colony * Mars Defense Perimeter * Starfleet Technical Services Academy * Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards * verteron array Background information -opening credits of the remastered versions.]] The remastered versions of Star Trek: The Original Series show the prominent red planet familiar from the original opening sequence to bear striking resemblance to Mars. Indeed, the producers used real photographs of Mars as textures for this computer-generated shot, showing a large canyon, which is in fact one of the most famous landmarks on Mars: "Valles Marineris", the deepest and longest canyon in the entire Sol system. Furthermore, the large cloud formation lies directly over the "Tharsis plateau", which is a region of increased cloud formation on Mars, too. If the producers really intended the planet to be Mars remains unknown so far, however, the color of its atmosphere glows pink near the day-night boundary, which would contradict this theory, as the Martian atmosphere appears blue during sunrise and sunset. On the other hand, this change of color could be a byproduct of terraforming. In TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II", Mars was shown without any visible surface features besides the poles. Whether intentional or not, this is very similar to the planet's appearance during a global dust storm. References * TOS: ** "Court Martial" ** "Wolf in the Fold" ** "The Changeling" ** "The Lights of Zetar" * TNG: ** "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" ** "The Drumhead" ** "Eye of the Beholder" * VOY: ** "The 37's" ** "Future's End, Part I" ** "Lifesigns" ** "11:59" ** "One Small Step" * ENT: ** "Terra Nova" ** "Carbon Creek" ** "Demons" ** "Terra Prime" External Links * Category:Planets Category:Sol system de:Mars es:Marte nl:Mars